Networking devices can be used at a residence, office, school, or other establishment to provide any number of computing devices with access to data such as content on the internet. In some scenarios, multiple computing devices may request the same content. For example, in a classroom setting, a teacher may direct the students to access content at a particular web page as part of a lesson plan. In such a scenario, the web server hosting the content may receive many requests for the same content in a relatively short period of time, creating a bottleneck at the web server. As another example, when a new television program becomes available on the internet, the web server hosting the television program may receive thousands or millions of requests from computing devices to download or stream the television program during the first few days of release. Due to the large number of requests received in a relatively short period of time, the web server may not be able to service all of the requests, or may not be able to respond to all of the requests in a timely manner resulting in delays in delivery of requested content to the computing devices.